Zero to Hero
This is the first episode of Reo 10(original series) hope you enjoy! Episode Begin Scene 1 The episode begins in outer space while two space ships are having a battle. The screen zooms into a ship that looks like a cross between a viking boat and an axe...but much larger. Ivor:Drone!COME HERE!!!! Drone:Y-Yes my liege? Ivor:Why is the Gyrotrix not in my hands RIGHT NOW? Drone:My liege,The enemy has a great deal of weaponry... Ivor:So? Drone:My liege,(Drone exhales)H-He is overpowering our forces. Ivor slams his fist onto the arm of his control unit/throne the CUT,Drone winces. Ivor:leave NOW! Drone:Y-yes my liege. Meanwhile,In a Pod-shaped ship Kor:Mr. Zanyth,Our power cells are running dry. Zanyth looks at Kor Mr. Zanyth:Kor it is time. Kor:Time for what Mr. Zanyth Mr. Zanyth:Time ... to eject the Gyrotrix. Kor:But ,sir, that would use the rest of our power cells.why would we do that Mr. Zanyth Mr. Zanyth:Please Kor,Call me Mylar Kor:Mylar? Mylar:Yes. now Kor fire the Gyrotrix. Kor:Y-Yes sir Kor presses the launch button System:Launching in 3(Kor winces)2(Mylar exhales)1. Theme song It started when an alien device did what it did And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise He'll turn into and alien before your very eyes He's slimy creepy fast and shiny he's every shape and size Armed with the powers he's on the case Fighting the evil from earth and space He'll never stop till he makes them pay Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day Scene 2 The scene begins with a bird's eye view of Jack Crabbe High School Ms. Boringer:OK class remember that summer school is an option for anybody with bad grades(She looks at Ricky drew pointedly). Ricky drew: Whatever The bell rings Bell:DING DONG DING DONG Reo jumps from his seat and runs out the door before the bell finishes ringing,he then runs outside to see his grandfather's RV waiting,he runs toward it and jumps in Reo:SUMMER VACATIO-(Reo stops after seeing that his cousin Maria Lopez is sitting in a chair)WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE ABUELO?!?!?! Abuelo:She has to come her madre said so Reo: FINE!(to maria)what are you doing here anyway Tonto? the screen zooms out to show the RV driving toward a forest Maria:Same as you Oreo spending time with abuelo Reo:Don't call me Oreo Maria:Ok Rojo Reo:I WEAR RED ONE TIME.ONE.TIME. The scene ends with the RV driving into the woods Scene 3 The scene begins with Reo walking down a forest path. Reo:YAWN SO BORED Reo looks up and sees a 'shooting star' Reo:WHOA BETTER MAKE A WISH.I wish that this summer wouldn't be boring.BOOM WISH MADE!now to see if it worked(reo sits down and waits) The shooting star begins to become bigger,reo squints at it,And the shooting star splits in half one of the halves lands on reo's left wrist Reo:(while waving his arm around)AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Reo grabs a rock and hits the Gyrotrix.He finally sits down and presses a button which makes the dial pop up Reo:Hmm(Reo pushes down the dial and undergoes a transformation) Reo grows feathers all over his body starting from the Gyrotrix. the Gyrotrix is then engulfed by the feathers. his shoes are ripped apart by his feet becoming talons. he then grows a beak and his hands become 4-fingered talons as well. then wings and a bird tail sprout out of his back. finally he opens his eyes and expels a jet of fire from his beak. Reo:(Screeches like a bird)AHHHHHH I'M A BIRD! Reo:Hmm wonder what i can do(Remembers shooting fire from beak during transformation)lo tengo!(Reo creates a ball of fire in his talon hands and shoots a tree creating a forest fire) Reo:UH OH! Scene 4 This scene starts with maria and abuelo roasting smores maria then sees the fire Maria:FOREST FIRE! Abuelo:Uh oh. Maria:ill call the forest patrol. Abuelo:wait a sec. Maria:What? Abuelo:REO! We then see the bird alien trying to flap out the fire with its wings but it just gets bigger Reo:So glad i am immune to fire Maria then runs up to the alien '' Maria: AHHH! Reo:Oh finally you're here i hate to say this but...ugh i need your help Maria:GET BACK FIRE CHICKEN! Reo:well that's rude(''Lights her shoe on fire) Maria jumps up and down and stomps out the flames she than throws the fire extinguisher at him but reo dodges it easily Reo:Don't do that tonto!! Maria:Ton...to? REO?! Reo:In the feathers. Maria:Ill go get abuelo STAY HERE. Reo:Mk. Later,it shows reo maria and abuelo talking Reo:Ok I've got the plan(Inhales largely and the fire begins to go into his mouth he then swallows after it is all gone)done Gyrotrix:BEEP BEEP BEEP There is a flash of red light and reo is back to normal Reo:AW MAN i wanted to stay as that guy forever hmm i need to nickname i mean he has fire powers and is a bird so how about- Maria:i know where this is going. Reo:-HOT WINGS! Maria:kill me now. Scene 5 The scene begins with reo messing with the gyrotrix '' Reo:wow a whole bunch of guys! this one looks like a gorilla! hmm ill turn into him. ''Maria walks up Maria:Caught ya! Reo:AHHH! Maria:abuelo said not to mess with that. Reo:He also said that i would have fun on this trip. Maria:Whatever Reo presses a button and the dial comes up he slaps down on the dial engulfing him in green light The entire screen is black then the blackness takes the shape of a gorilla a white orb pushes out of the face area but there are no eyes or nose or a mouth or anything that a face should have he makes a sound that seems like a roar but it is muffled New alien:(Grunt) Maria:no eyes huh We then see the point of view of the alien. everything is a black white and grey swirl then suddenly we see vision from maria's point of view but still black and white. he dodges the hit that maria was aiming at him and then throws her into the RV Reo runs off Scene 6 We see a large bullet shaped object land in the gyrotrix crash sight and turn into a robot and shoots 2 roboids out of his arms We then see those same robots hunting the gorilla alien. they advance to him. Reo swings a punch at a robot and gets grabbed and pulled into the air. he then takes the upper hand and throws the robot into a mountain destroying it. then reo touches down on the ground Gyrotrix:BEEP BEEP BEEP Reo is back to normal Reo: AW MAN! The second robot advances toward reo and then is destroyed by a large stick Maria:Only I'm allowed to beat up reo. Reo:No thank you Scene 7 We see Abuelo Reo and Maria all sleeping in there beds Radio:ALERT ALERT GIANT- wait robot?um ok.-ROBOT ATTACKING THE RV PARK Reo:Abuelo lets go help those people Abuelo:Good idea reo and remember NO WATCH Reo:Fine Later,In the park the robot is destroying things Abuelo:Everyone follow me! Then the robot starts attacking people Reo:I was fine with the rv's but i have to save the people! Reo randomly slaps down the gyrotrix Reo multiplies into three and then becomes taller and more muscular then the copies change to different colors one red one white one blue he finishes the transformation by blasting fire ice and white energy in different directions All reos:WOW I'M 3 OF ME i might call this guy Me,Myself,and I heh The robot shoots lasers at the red reo who dodges Red reo:RUDE MUCH! Blue reo:(Blasts ice and freezes the robots legs)N-ice haha White reo:Lets go guys Red and blue reo:Aye aye captain They all blast fire ice and energy at the robot destroying it Gyrotrix:BEEP BEEP BEEP Reo turns back to normal and pumps his fist into the air Reo:YEAH I WIN Scene 8 Drone:My liege, i have located the gyrotrix Ivor:where is it Drone shows him a map Ivor:Very well.Set a course for Earth. Episode ends Events Major events * This is the first episode of Reo 10 (original series) * reo gets the Gyrotrix * Reo makes his first appearance * Maria makes her first appearance * Abuelo makes his first appearance * Mylar zanyth makes his first appearance * Ivor makes his first appearance Minor events * Ricky drew makes his first appearance even though it was a cameo * Kor makes his first appearance * Drone makes his first appearance Heroes * Reo Lopez * Maria Lopez * Abuelo * Mylar Zanyth * Kor Villains * Ivor * Drone * Robot * Robot's roboids Aliens used * Hot wings * Fearilla * Red white blue Pun count 4= ToManyPunz4U Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Reo10